


Tony Stark Isn't an Outdoors Man

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: All fluff no feels, Camping, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, OTP Feels, One Off, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Team Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, otp, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: The Avengers decide to go camping and Steve ends up having to share a tent with the one man he can't stop thinking about.He is so, so screwed.





	Tony Stark Isn't an Outdoors Man

“Why are we doing this again?” Tony huffs as he continues down the path. They had been making their way to the campground for about half an hour now and he couldn’t even count the number of times Tony had asked that.

“Team bonding, it’ll be good for us.” Steve replies with a laugh.

“I think I’m dying. Seriously, this is going to be the end of Iron Man. My backpack weighs about a million pounds.” Tony whines again as he adjusts his backpack. 

“There’s barely even anything in your pack Tony, I know because I’m carrying most of your stuff. And don’t worry, we’re almost at the site.” He says with another laugh.

“Its right up here Stark!” Clint yells from about twenty feet down the path. He has a shit eating grin and looks like he is loving every moment of Tony’s misery. 

“You are enjoying this way too much!” Tony grunts out.

“This is the only reason I agreed to come camping!” Clint replies with a laugh. Natasha just rolls her eyes as she begins to unpack her bag.

“You people are monsters.” Tony says as he throws off his backpack as soon as he gets to the sight. He can’t help but notice how good Tony looks with the slight sheen of sweat on his skin. He has to make himself look away, because to be honest, he could stare at the other man for hours.

This was probably a bad idea, going on a camping trip with the man he was half in love with (maybe more than half if he was being honest). But he felt like a moth to a flame when it came to Tony, no matter how much he knew if would hurt later, he was always drawn to the other man.

“Okay, so where am I sleeping?” Tony asks as he looks around the campground. 

“In your tent Stark, you’re a big boy, you can pick your own spot.” Natasha says with a smirk as she gets to work putting her tent together. Steve doesn’t know why he’s surprised as how quickly she’s putting it together, he should know better than to ever be surprised by the spy.

“Tent? What tent?” Tony asks with a furrowed brow. Gosh, he looks so cute when his face goes all crinkly like that.

“You didn’t bring a tent?” Bruce asks as he begins to unpack his backpack.

“I didn’t know we had to.” He says with a helpless shrug.

“We’re camping, I thought that would have been a little obvious.” Bruce says with a chuckle.

“I’m sorry, it’s not like I’ve ever gone camping or anything! If none of you have noticed, I’m not exactly the outdoorsy type.” He says with a sigh.

“Oh, we’ve noticed.” Natasha says with another smirk.

“This is getting better by the minute.” Clint says as he starts to make a fire.

“Okay, so who am I going to be sharing with?” Tony asks as he looks around the group.

“Don’t look at us, two people is plenty.” Clint says with a smirk.

“And I sleep with knives.” Natasha says with a casual shrug.

“Sorry Tony, you know I would but I brought a one sleeper.” Bruce says with a helpless shrug.

“Yeah, I’m not sure what kind of contraption you’re setting up, but I am so good not being in it. Looks like I’m stuck with you Cap.” Tony says with a grin.

He feels his heart skip a beat before going into overdrive. This was the best and the worst thing that could possibly happen to him. Camping was going to be tough enough, but having to share a tent with the other man? It was like a sex dream and a nightmare all rolled into one.

“Oh. Oh sure.” He mutters out, trying to keep himself from blushing.

“Don’t seem so excited Steve, I promise I don’t snore.” He says as he walks over and claps the other man on the shoulder.

“I’m going to go get some firewood.” He blurts out, jerking out of Tony’s touch before he can get too used to how it feels.

“I’ll help you.” Natasha says as she gives him a look.

They barely make it into the woods before she’s by his side and looking up at him with a knowing glance.

“You sure got out of there quickly.” She says with a smirk.

“Have to get the wood before it gets too dark.” He says, looking around for anything else to talk about.

“Really? Is that why you looked like a deer in the headlights the second Tony said he was sleeping with you?” She asks as she begins to gather tinder.

“I… I didn’t look like a deer in the headlights.” He says softly.

“Steve, it’s me. You can be honest.” She says bluntly.

“I just don’t like… sleeping with people.” He ends lamely, copping out at the last second.

“Sleeping with people or sleeping with the man you have a massive crush on?” Natasha asks as her expression remains neutral.

“What?” He asks as he drops all of the wood in his arms.

“Please, you’ve been swooning over him for weeks, it’s kind of cute. Also really entertaining to watch.” Natasha says with a smirk.

“I- What- Who-“ He stutters out as he blushes deeper and deeper.

“Yes, Bruce and Clint know, no, Tony doesn’t. Somehow he is the one person who hasn’t caught on.” She says, “But you know what I think you should do?”

“Say there’s a Captain America related emergency and escape so I don’t have to face him?” He asks, only mildly joking.

“Tell him how you feel.” Natasha says. He looks over at her and notices the serious expression on her face.

“But Nat-“ He starts, ready to lists the million reasons why it’s a bad idea.

“I know you’re about to list all the reasons why this is a bad idea, but have you thought about any of the reasons why it’s a good one? We’re avengers, our lives aren’t guaranteed and everything can be gone in a moment. Maybe you should think about taking that risk, you deserve some happiness. And Tony does too. And for what it’s worth, I think you two would be good together.” Natasha says gently.

She walks away and he ponders what she says for a moment. It’s true, he had been so busy convincing himself that this was such a bad idea, he hadn’t even thought about why it could be a good one. And maybe they could be good for each other, make each other happy. 

And what would happen if he woke up tomorrow if Tony wasn’t there and he hadn’t said to him all the things he wanted to.

He slowly walks back to the campsite with the wood, placing it in the middle before walking over to where he’d placed his stuff.

He busted out laughing at the site in front of him, Tony was buried under the sticks and nylon that were supposed to be a tent.

“What are you doing?” He laughs as he picks up the tent to find Tony.

“I was trying to put the tent together and something went wrong.” Tony mutters out as he climbs out from beneath the nylon.

“I think everything went wrong.” He laughs as he reaches out his hand and pulls Tony up, “Why don’t you let me take the lead on this?”

“I can live with that.” Tony says as he brushes the dirt off of himself.

With Steve taking the lead, they quickly put the tent together and join the other Avengers around the campfire. They end up making s’mores and Steve is amazed with how relaxed everyone becomes. Natasha shares some of the funnier spy stories she has and Clint finally admits his brief stint in a strip club. Steve more than once glances over at Tony and cherishes how happy and open he looks. 

Finally after a few hours, the fire starts to die out and they all decide to retire for the night. 

He feels his anxiety rising up as he and Tony walk over to their tent, his talk with Natasha playing over and over in his mind.

“You know, this isn’t as awful as I thought it would be.” Tony says as he climbs into the tent. 

“Is Tony Stark admitting he likes camping?” He asks with a laugh.

“If you ever tell anyone, I will seriously kill you.” He says as he lays on his sleeping bag.

“I’d love to see you try.” He says with a laugh as he lays down on his own sleeping bag, noticing how close they were.

“Oh yeah?” Tony asks with a devious expression.

Before Steve can even react, Tony pounces on top of him and starts to wrestle him. He easily roles Tony over and pins him on him back, pressing him into the ground.

“You weigh like a million pounds, that’s so not fair.” Tony grunts out from beneath him.

“You’re the one who decided to pick a fight with a super solider.” He laughs as he notices how good Tony feels beneath him. He can’t help but lean slightly more into the other man, rubbing against him slightly.

“Steve, this is about to turn from PG to R rated if you keep rubbing against me like that.” Tony laughs.

“What if I want that.” He blurts out before he can stop himself.

“What?” Tony asks with a baffled expression on his face.

“What- I didn’t mean- I am so sorry- and it was super inappropriate-“ He sputters out, feeling himself blushing deeper and deeper, “I like you.”

“You like me?” Tony asks, looking even more confused than he did a moment ago.

“I do, and this was the worst way ever to tell you and I am so sorry and I am messing this all up but yes. I like you. A lot.” Steve rambles out, saying all of the wrong things.

“But why?” Tony asks, still looking confused and sort of… scared.

“Why? Tony, how could I not? You are brilliant and amazing and kind. You’re one of the most amazing people I have ever met and every day I feel like I fall in love with you a little bit more. There isn’t a minute of my day where I don’t want to be around you and I can’t stop myself from thinking about you.” He says, spilling out everything he’s been thinking for months now.

“Did you say… you’re falling in love with me?” Tony asks, his expression unreadable.

“I… I didn’t mean to say that. Please don’t be freaked out, I shouldn’t have said that, not now-“

“I love you too.” Tony blurts out.

He can’t help the smile that breaks out over his face as he glances down at the other man.

“You love me?” He asks, feeling like he must be dreaming.

“I do. Can we make out now or get back to that rubbing thing?” Tony asks with a smirk.

“You’re ridiculous Tony Stark.” He says as he leans down to kiss the other man.

Sometimes risks are worth taking.

 

“So, how was sharing the tent last night?” Bruce asks the next morning as they’re eating breakfast.

“It was….” Steve trails off as he looks over at Tony, smiling at the other man, “It was good. It was great actually.”

“Yeah, that’s what we figured from how much the tent was shaking.” Clint says with a snort.

Steve watches Tony’s mouth drop open as he just bursts out laughing.

“It’s about time boys.” Natasha says with a smirk.

“We’re going to need a bigger campsite.”, quips Clint.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
